


Sunshine

by ExtraVictory



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraVictory/pseuds/ExtraVictory
Summary: She nodded, trembling slightly, biting her fist; looking away, bright red. Maou x Emi, Adult themes, Adult humor, Graphic Lemon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Ex-V: I hope you like it!  
**

**This story occurs about a year after the events of light novel #13~**

"What about you, Maou-?" Rika tilted her head, chuckling; slightly drunk, ordering another drink, from their booth at a local diner.

"I'm thinking I have work at seven tomorrow-" Maou laughed, leaning back in his seat for a moment, before adjusting his shirt, and getting to his feet. "I'll be on my way. Have a good night, Emilia-"

Emi nodded, listlessly, at him, as he said his goodbyes to Rika. "See you tomorrow-" She managed, weakly. He grinned at her, waving, on his way to the door.

Silence, for a moment, as Maou made his way out, pausing only to chat and joke briefly with some regulars and the bartender. Emi turned, wary, to Rika, who was grinning maniacally at her, stirring a margarita.

"You love him-" She accused, delighted, smug. Emi shuddered. "You're _in love with him_ -!"

"Yeah." The hero sounded inconsolable. "I'm in love with him."

Emi ordered another Pina Colada, miserable.

_(The next day)_

Emi made her way out into the sunshine, through the double doors at the front of her office building, with Rika in tow, yawning, stretching; ready to enjoy a fifteen minute break.

"How's the shift going on your end-?" She wondered, turning to her co-worker, before her voice died in her throat, trailing off, as Maou approached them, smiling warmly, hands in his pockets.

"What are _you_ doing here-?" She glared at him, exasperated, when he stopped in front of her, tilting his head.

"Oh? Didn't you tell me you were _in love_ with-" Rika began, smirking, turning towards Emi, trailing off, before Maou could open his mouth to reply.

Emi whirled around to face her coworker, horrified, alarmed, eyes wide, heat rising in her cheeks. She gaped, opening her mouth to deny it, and Maou raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"In love with this _nice weather we're having?"_ Rika finished, looking extremely smug, and Emi just gaped, helplessly, furiously red.

"I…! _You_ …!" She stammered, entirely thrown off, blushing, as Maou looked back and forth between the two women, mildly confused. Emi took a moment, flushed, huffing, adjusting her tie and shirt, to get a grip, before growling, glaring over at Rika, smoldering. "Yes. Yes, I did say that."

The older woman chuckled. "Then why don't you two go for a walk or something, enjoy this sunshine while it lasts-"

Maou turned half-away, still grinning faintly. "I figured I'd come meet you on your break. Alas=Rasmus wanted to go see a movie after your shift-"

Emi followed him, almost hesitantly, as he made to walk away, catching up to him in a moment, matching his long striding pace with some difficulty. "Right after work?"

Maou touched his chin, pensively. "It's going to be tight. The movie starts at Seven thirty."

Emi shrugged. "I clock out at seven. We can make it-"

"Not on the train." The King of Hell glanced over at her. "I checked the transit authority website, and it's shut down until noon tomorrow."

Emi walked with him, contemplating, in silence for a moment. "You want to _teleport us_ , don't you."

"That's right."

She glared at him, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Isn't your break fifteen minutes as well? How'd you get here so fast?"

He grinned, turning to her. "I teleported here too."

She sighed, scowling faintly. "You're getting too comfortable abusing magic. I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it. You have to get to this movie on time."

She turned this around in her head, smiling faintly in spite of herself, after a moment. "Fine."

Maou looked up into the cloudless sky, pleased. "I hear we're getting good weather until Sunday."

Emi pulled her phone out, checking the weather app, wordlessly confirming his claims. "Did you have something in mind-?"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, casually. "Let's hike up to Rattlesnake rock. Do you have time Friday morning?"

Emi tilted her head, checking her schedule internally, verifying that she was, in fact, free. "I'm off all day."

As they walked, together, side by side, in silence, for a moment, Emi looked over at the king of hell and all Evil, quietly happy.

_Who'd have thought we'd be able to talk normally like this…_ She felt her heartbeat, racing slightly, in her chest, watching his face, as he walked, eyes forward, smiling, shutting his eyes after a moment, enjoying the sunshine.

_(That night)_

Emi lay, silently, on her mattress, on her side, in the darkness of her room, sheets pulled up over her body.

Unable to sleep, she shut her eyes, a bit frustrated, as Maou's face popped into her mind, smiling, eyes forward, face set, an image of this afternoon.

She could feel her heartbeat, distinctly, in her chest. Groaning, she rolled over onto her back, pulling the sheets up to her chin.

She tried to concentrate on the sound of her breathing, but found, helplessly, after a moment, that all she wanted to think about was _him_.

Her eyes drifted closed again, and, in her mind, she saw him, grinning, laughing, teasing her, smug; her pulse quickened. Shifting slightly on the bed, she imagined him, smiling, calmly, talking with her, normally, the way they so often did these days, at ease, and her heartbeat raced.

She thought of what Rika had said, on her break, with Maou standing _right there_ …She felt heat rise in her face.

Emi slid around on the bed, and raised her hands up, covering her face. _I'm…I'm in love with Maou._

Heat, _furious_ _heat_ , surged into her face, and she could feel her body warm up, just at the thought, just admitting it to herself, _just saying the words in her own mind_ , in the privacy of her own room.

She couldn't help it, she was thinking about Maou, and she sat up on the bed, pulling her knees up to her chest, setting her face between them, flushed.

Oh, the _shame_! In love with _Maou_ , with that guy….

She could feel a familiar heat in her body, a familiar restlessness, that always accompanied thinking of her feelings for the Demon king…Whenever she imagined him, whenever she thought of how _humiliating_ it was, for her, for the hero, to love _Satan_ , to crave his affection and attention, to long for his embrace…

She felt herself growing restless, laying back down on the bed, still covering her red face, before tossing and turning; Thoughts of loving Maou, and being loved by Maou overwhelmed her, _relentless_ , merciless…

She was thinking of him reaching out to her, _holding her…_ She whimpered, softly, in bed, well aware of where this was heading. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, but was helpless to prevent her secret, well-hidden _perversions_ from rising to the surface of her conscious thought.

She was thinking of Maou, of him setting his lips on her, his _hands_ on her, and she tried to stifle her voice, her thoughts, unsuccessfully…Her own hands, desperately, almost against her will, almost subconsciously, wandered along her body…

Mewling softly, to herself, she imagined him _stripping her clothes off_ , and whispered "N-No…." quietly to herself, eyes tightly shut…

The heat in her body was intense, overwhelming, and she was full of passion and shame, shameful longing…The shame of wanting Maou, of imagining herself in his arms, helplessly, _as he began to have his way with her_ …

She rolled around on the bed, incensed, wrapping herself up in the sheets and blankets, totally unaware, caught in her imagination, seeing him hold her, _hold her down_ , fiercely, in her mind, seeing herself, trembling, flushed, submit to him…

The shame of this, the _humiliation_ , her shame at wanting to be treated roughly by the man she hated most, by the man she had, against her every will and instinct, come to love…

It was too much for her.

Gasping, moaning, quietly, voice high-pitched and trembling, she shivered, overcome, on her mattress.

_Maou…._ She thought, desperately, helplessly. _Maou…._

Panting, terribly ashamed, terribly unhappy, still glowing slightly, internally, with her love for him, she turned around on her bed, and stuffed her face into a pillow, miserable.

_I'm in love with Satan…._

Half of her wanted to cry, some of her wanted to scream, and half of her just wanted to lie there, thinking of Maou, thinking of his smiling face, thinking of his bravery and goodness, of the righteousness he had demonstrated to her, recently, of him saving her life, of him being a wonderful father…

_(Two days Later)_

"Sorry, Emi-" Maou interrupted himself, checking his watch, on his wrist, suddenly somewhat on edge. "I've got to run-"

The Hero sighed, on his couch, in his apartment, checking the time on her phone. "How is this even possible? Are you _ever_ on time-?"

"It's happened once or twice." He grinned, setting his visor on, buttoning his work shirt up. "Are you staying here-?"

She tilted her head, glancing down at the fascinating magazine article she was currently halfway through. "I'll be here for another half hour or so."

Emi flipped the page on the article covering a cruel Syrian regime, mildly interested, as Maou found his shoes and jacket.

"Want me to send some money to Africa for you-?" He chuckled, opening the door, on his way out, turning back towards her. "I know you're living on ramen noodles."

"Syria isn't in Africa, dumbass-!" She called out after him, as he cackled, making his way out into the sunshine. " _And I make more than you_ -!"

But he was already gone.

Silence.

She sighed, after a moment, alone with her thoughts.

Closing the magazine, she stood up, stretching, and locked his door for him, out of habit, before turning to appraise the apartment, messy as it always was.

Hands on her hips, she wandered over to him room, and checked inside, exasperated.

"Unbelievable." She sniffed, stepped inside, picking an empty pizza box up off the ground.

Without a second thought, she got to work, picking up the garbage, stowing his clothes away in the dressers, gathering his laundry together in a white basket, organizing the junk on his nightstand and desk.

When she moved to make his bed, peeling the sheets and blankets off, and shook the pillow out of it's case, she gasped, seeing a _pornographic magazine_ fall out onto the mattress.

_Silence._

Emi just stared, eyes wide, slackjawed, down at the porno, before reaching down for it, hesitantly, picking it up, tilting her head, disbelief scrawled across her features.

_Porn…?_ She whispered to herself, in her mind, unable to believe it, opening the magazine, _somewhat curious despite herself_ , slightly red.

_Is…Is this what he's into…?_

A moment later, she shrieked, dropping the magazine down onto the bed, flushed, blushing furiously.

Silence.

_Silence._

She struggled to breathe, unable to find air, heat rising in her face, _speechless_ , as she stared down at the magazine's seventeenth page…

Which had what appeared to be _little cutouts of her face_ taped over all the faces of the models.

Models with _tiny breasts._

Silence.

Breathless, dizzied, Emi just looked down at the magazine, swaying slightly in place. ... _H-Huh…?_

_W-what…! What the **hell** ….?! _

**_What is this?!_**

Trembling, emotions roiling, tumultuous, inside her, flushed, she reached back out for the magazine, picking it back up, slowly, in shaking hands, eyes wide.

She flipped through the pages, where cutouts of her face had been taped over all the faces of _almost all_ the models…

She felt her heartbeat slamming in her chest...

_M…Maou…._

She staggered back, holding the magazine, falling down, backwards, into his deskchair.

Silence.

She spun around in the chair a few times, before stopping, turning back and forth in the chair, madly.

_Maou…! Does this mean…!?_

Silence.

**Ex-V: Did you have fun? I hope so!**

**This story features a few extremely graphic lemons, and is full of adult themes and humor. There are about 10 chapters as of now, which I will continue to upload if you're interested!  
**

**On another note, let me know what you think, or consider checking out my youtube channel, found under the name "Extra Victory", if you're interested  
**

**Catch you in the next chapter~**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex-V: Hope you like it~  
**

 

_(The next day)_

Emilia confronted Maou, fuming, bright red, in his living room, as he sat, quietly, reading a novel.

"What…What is _this_ -?!" She hissed, shrill, blushing faintly, holding the pornographic magazine up in Maou's face.

He stared at her, wide eyed, for a moment, and felt his heart race, suddenly terrified. Maou, despite feeling panic surge up inside him, internally, calmed himself as best he could, struggling to get a grip, keeping his face cold, unresponsive, and glared at her, uninterested, before plucking the porn magazine from her hands, opening it, flipping through it for a moment, rubbing his chin, pensively.

"It looks like _none of your business_ -" He said at last, tossing it back to her, scowling, desperate to control his heartbeat and the situation. He turned back to the novel in his hands.

Emi just stood in the doorway, fuming, flushed, for a moment, before storming over to him, flipping the magazine open to page seventeen, and slamming it down in front of him, speechlessly.

"None of my business-?!" She squeaked. "Explain why I'm looking at my _own face_ -!"

Maou glared at her, out of the corner of his eye, aggravated, internally terrified, panicking, while maintaining his cool exterior. _She can't find out._ He thought, desperately, to himself. _She…_

"Even I have pity-" Maou began, twitching, setting his book down on the table, picking the porn up, flipping the page, and indicating a model with large breasts that had Emi's face taped over hers. "I hoped this would ease your _devastating lack of self-confidence-_ "

She screeched, furious, before hurling the magazine at his face, storming out of the room.

Silence.

Maou picked his novel back up, shakily, hardly daring to believe it.

_Did…Did I just **get away** with…? _

A moment later, Emi stormed back into the room, flushed, and picked up the magazine off the floor, silently.

Maou felt his heart slam in his chest, terrified, eyes narrowing.

"I realized you were just trying to avoid the issue-!" Emi hissed, glaring across at him. "You still need to explain why you _taped my picture over the faces of these naked girls_ -!"

"I don't have to explain that." Maou twitched, icily, eyes wide, internally terrified, jabbing her chest with his finger. " _Why would I explain that to you_ -?"

Emi staggered backwards, flushed.

Silence, for a moment, as she tried to tame her racing heartbeat.

"You…You know what I think…?" She began, almost warily, slightly dizzy.

Maou's eyes widened, and he turned slightly in place, glaring at her, furiously, horrified, heart hammering. "Don't say it."

"I-I think…I think you're _in love with me_ -!" She managed, gasping, trembling. Her knuckles were white, holding the magazine tightly in both hands.

Silence.

_Agonizing, endless silence._

Maou just stared at her, eyes wide, twitching, pulse racing, in shock. He tilted his head.

_Oh, god._ He thought, dazed, outraged. _I have to do something-_

Desperately, _horrified_ , defensively, _carelessly,_ he snapped, unable to control himself, desperate to save face.

"Don't…" He started, almost weakly, before his voice hardened, his eyes hardened, flashing, sharpening. "Don't get cocky _now_ , bitch-!"

She just stared at him, wordless, trembling.

"In _love_ with you?! What a fucking _Joke_ , are you hearing yourself? _What do you think you're saying to the king of all demons?_ I have _no interest_ in you as a person, I can't even stand to look at you, You _know_ I hate you-"

She took a shivering step back, eyes wide, blood running icy cold. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I wanted you for your _body_ , _nothing more_ , I want to fuck you, _that's it_ -" Maou couldn't even really hear himself, and he saw her trembling, taking a step back, but he was blinded by terror and fury, by desperation, horrified, by this _catastrophe_ , the fact that she found this _magazine_ , and he _knew_ how _awful_ it made him look, and Maou couldn't see the despair and _heartbreak_ in her eyes, or the tears running down her cheeks.

"S-Stop…" she whispered, after a moment, looking down at her toes.

Maou's voice choked, dead, in the back of his throat, as he slowly, _slowly_ , came to his senses. His eyes returned to normal, and he trembled for a moment, eyes focusing, as he saw her, shaking, saw the tears pouring down her face.

"W…W-wait, Emi-" He began, voice hoarse, quietly, disbelieving.

She turned away from him, slightly weak on her feet. "I… _I can't believe I fell for someone like you_."

Her words hit him like a bus, like a _hurricane_ , like a ton of massive bricks.

Choking back wringing sobs, she flung his door open, running out into the night.

Maou just stood, shaking, in silence, alone, her words echoing in his ears.

_(two days later)_

Maou stared down at the phone in his hands.

It beeped, ringing into her voicemail.

He held his head, alone, in his room, furious with himself.

She wasn't taking his calls, and she wasn't opening her door for him.

_(Three weeks later)_

Emi made her way into her office building, wary, somewhat depressed, filled with regret. She rode the elevator up in silence, and knocked on her boss' office.

He called her in.

"Yes-?" the portly, middle aged man looked surprised to see her.

"Yes, sir…" She began, sighing, knowing well that any excuse she could give wouldn't be _nearly enough_. "I know I haven't shown up for work in two weeks…I'm sure I'm fired…I just…"

The managed stared across his desk at her, bamboozled.

"I just…I wanted to apologize-" She looked up at him, and he laughed, shakily.

"What are you talking about, Emi…?"

The hero saw genuine confusion in his eyes, to her own dismay and apprehension. "H-huh-?"

"You've been here every day…You were just here _last shift_ …?" The Manager rubbed his chin. "You _have_ looked extremely tired, recently…Is everything all right-?"

Emi felt her heartbeat slow to a crawl, numbly. _Huh?_

Silence.

_What?_ She just wondered, to herself, perplexed.

A moment later, she gave the boss her assurances, and ducked out of his office, mind in turmoil. _I've been here every day? I was here last shift…?_

She laughed, shakily, despondent. _I haven't left my apartment in days! I haven't been here…since…._

Rika called out to her, running up out of her cubicle.

"Emi…" She looked extremely concerned. "Can I have a minute…?"

The hero just nodded, blankly, confused.

_(In the break room)_

"I noticed you were…You weren't acting like yourself…" Rika began, hesitantly.

Emi tilted her head, at a loss. "I…I haven't even _been here_ …In _two weeks_ -"

"I know." The older woman sighed. "I figured something was up, so I asked you a few questions…Things only you would know. And he didn't have any answers."

Emi felt her blood run cold. " _H-He_ …?"

Rika nodded, slowly.

Emi's thoughts were swimming, uselessly.

"He didn't seem keen on it, But, eventually, after enough prodding, Maou admitted that he had been using hypnosis to take on your appearance at work."

Emi felt her heartbeat race. She held her head in her hands. "M-Maou…?"

"That guy has been here, every day, for _every single one_ of your shifts, impersonating you-"

She wanted to cry, but there were no tears left in her. "Maou did…?"

_How much magic did he use…? How much magic did it take to…Hypnotize everyone in the office, for two weeks straight…?_

Her head sank, horrified. _No…Beyond that, my shifts…! My shifts have been right before and after his, how could he…How could he…? He wouldn't have had even an hour to sleep!_

She jumped to her feet, terrified, and ran out the break room door, past Rika, who watched her go, eyes wide, mouth still open, in the middle of a sentence.

_(Thirty five minutes later)_

Emi made it to Mgronalds, desperately, panting slightly, out of breath, and waved the doors open, running up to the counter inside.

Maou was nowhere to be seen. She turned, wildly, to Chiho, who was working the Cash register. "H-hey…Hey, have you seen Maou…?"

Chiho gaped. "Is…Is everything alright...?"

" _Has Maou been here_ -?" Emi set her hands on the counter, eyes wide.

"Y-Yeah…Yeah, he's been here…He hasn't missed a day, why-?"

Emi whirled around, feeling tears in her eyes, feeling her heartbeat racing.

She stormed out of the Mgronalds, furious, heart aching, pulse pounding. _That guy…That guy…!_

She thought, horrified, of how long her shifts were. How long his shifts were, and how their placement over the past two weeks meant that Maou must have gotten _little to no sleep_ the entire time…

_All this…?_ She felt dizziness in her, heat in her, as she made, outraged, heart hurting, for Maou's stronghold.

_(At that Very moment)_

"My lord-!" Alciel complained, seeing the Demon lord rising, yawning, up from the couch, where he had collapsed, early last night.

"No, no-" Maou grinned, faintly, waving his general down. "I'm fine. I feel great, rested and refreshed-"

The demon king checked his wristwatch, and laughed, slightly. "I slept fourteen hours…? Seriously…"

Maou pulled his jacket on, and his shoes on, making his way out the door, despite the demon general's protests.

He made it down the stairs, and almost all the way around the corner, when he felt his heart skip a beat.

Maou locked eyes with Emi, standing just across from him, on the sidewalk.

**Ex-V: Hope you're into it, I've got like literally the next 10 chapters ready to post, just let me quickly plug my youtube channel~ I love to see new people there, and it helps a lot, you can find it under the name "Extra Victory" if you're interested!  
**

**Catch you next time-  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ex-V: Hey there! Let's get started on the new chapter, right away :D**

  


She stared over at him, breathlessly, speechless, eyes wide, flushed slightly, gaping, before making to whirl around and storm away.

" _Wait_ -!" He chased after her, desperately, heart hammering. "Wait, Please-!"

She stopped short, hearing something in the tone of his voice, and hesitated, trembling faintly, turning, back towards him, to see him; He was kneeling, on the ground, on one knee, before her.

"Please…." He said again, eyes tightly shut, head hanging.

She stopped in place, dizzied, feeling heat rise in her face, and crossed her arms, huffing. "A-alright. Fine-"

He sighed, before drawing himself up, standing tall, to his full height, stepping closer to her, eyes flashing, confidence and passion burning in his gaze. She looked up at him, unable to glance away from his eyes.

"I like you, Emi."

She froze. Trembling, she turned slightly away, flushed.

Silence.

"Y-You _like_ me…?" She breathed, whispering, voice shaky.

"That's right."

"A-As…As a friend…?" she managed, stammering, glowing red.

"Not really." He glared back at her, twitching.

Silence. She exhaled, dizzied, flushed. "You _like_ me? What is this, second grade-?"

He grinned, smug, after a moment. "I can't tell. You and that chest _definitely_ belong in elementary school-"

She yelped, bright red, furious, but her voice died off, trailing away, a moment later.

Maou stared at her, weirdly, slightly confused.

"What?" He said at last, when she didn't seem able to speak.

"I…I think you're _confessing_ to me-"

"So what if I am-?" He grinned, pulse racing. "It's just as you said. I'm in love with you."

She swayed, just a bit, in place, rooted to the ground, saying nothing. Her heart raced.

She could feel the _heat_ in her cheeks and body…

"Come with me."

_(Thirty minutes later)_

Maou followed Emi, speechless, to her place, and she said nothing the entire time, unable to turn back to face him, unable to look at him, unable to meet his eyes.

When they finally reached her, door, she made her way inside, and he followed, in silence, a bit bewildered, taking his shoes and jacket off, hanging them on a hook nearby.

Emi made her way into the kitchen, silently, and Maou wandered into her living room, somehow unable to take a seat, standing by her couch.

He heard Emi step into the room, behind him, and turned, grinning. "Oh, I almost forgot." He pulled a small white envelope out of his back pocket, holding it out to her. "Your checks from the past two weeks-"

She glowered up at him, glaring, hands on her hips. "Are you serious? I wasn't _working_ , you did all the work. _You_ keep it-"

He laughed. "No way. Ask anyone, it was you working every time."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I did ask someone. I asked Rika, and she said you were using _hypnosis_ to _impersonate_ me."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, sheepishly, holding the envelope out to her. "Ask anyone but Rika."

A moment of silence, and Emi felt her heartbeat racing…She felt heat swim in her face, and lowered her eyes, slowly, to her toes.

She took a step towards him, moving to unbutton her shirt, wordlessly.

Maou's eyes widened, and he tilted his head, as she stepped closer to him. "No, wait-"

She stopped, and looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

" _No_. Don't take your clothes off, don't undress. We aren't going to have sex-" Maou managed, feeling desire begin to rise in him as well.

She looked away, flushed. "Why…?" She whispered, quietly, bright red.

"I…I promised I would prove to you…" He held his temple, overwhelmed, seeing the blush in her cheeks. "I promised I would show you that I don't just want your body-"

She jumped a bit, as if jolted, and the atmosphere between them was fiery…Intense.

Full of passion. Emi Met his gaze, and he took a deep breath.

She took a step back, feeling that strange warmth, the desire to be loved by Maou, the shame of wanting Maou to embrace her, fill her. "Is…Isn't there anything Else I can do for you, then…?"

He laughed. "I'm hungry. Make me a sandwich."

Her face hardened, set, determined. "Yes."

As she shuffled off, out of the room, into the kitchen, Maou watched her go, feeling extremely strange. He watched her, as she worked, in the kitchen, from the living room, still standing next to her sofa.

He watched her Open the fridge, and pull out some bread, some meat, lettuce…He watched her take a knife to the lettuce on a cutting board.

He watched her set meat, and cheese on the bread, silently, and then chuckled, setting a hand to his face, covering his eyes, absurdly stimulated.

"This…This is _profoundly_ sexual already." He said, shaking his head.

She paused, in the middle of cutting the sandwich down the middle, and glanced back over at him, meeting his eyes, slightly confused. " _What_ -?!"

"To be honest, I've always been suspicious of my own motivations…" He sighed, cursing himself, walking over to one end of the living room, facing away from her, staring up at a picture of a sailboat on the wall.

A moment of silence.

"Do you remember, six months ago, when I asked you to sew my shirt up for me?"

"Yes." She tilted her head. She _did_ remember. "Why-?"

He just watched the painting of the sailboat on the way, unmoving. "I said 'Sew this up for me'. You said 'Okay'."

Maou turned back to face her. She nodded, curious.

"To be fair, that shouldn't have had any real effect on me. Instead, it was insanely enticing, somehow…" He mused, slightly annoyed. "Because of your unusual obedience. After that, I started thinking about you, in a sexual sense, in a romantic way. Because I was addicted to the idea of making you submit to me."

Furious, bright red, blushing, she squeaked. "You would-! You _irredeemable pervert-!"_

He laughed, hand on his face, scowling a bit. "Fair enough. Well, what do you want from me? Should I stand here, in your living room, fabricating some story out of whatever comes to mind…? _Or did you want the truth-?_ "

"Make shit up-!" She squealed, furiously red. "Don't say you fantasize about _d-dominating_ me-!"

She trembled, radiantly red, voice trembling, overwhelming heat in her face and body, as the word 'Dominating' crossed her lips. Maou just stared at her, eyes wide, twitching.

He grinned, faintly, almost defeated, as desire coursed through him.

She shivered. "A-Ah…"

A moment of silence.

The atmosphere, the air, the tension in the room, was electric. The word 'Dominating' seemed to hang in the air, suspended between them.

"Come here for a second." Maou almost whispered, voice set.

"N-No!" She managed, snapping, flushed, but her body moved regardless, crossing back into the living room, and standing before him.

They just looked at one another, for a moment, Maou staring into her eyes, passion burning in his gaze, and Emi trembling, overwhelmed, bright red, unable to look away from his eyes, dizzied, humiliated.

"I…I changed my mind..!"

_Silence_.

He stared at her, silent, unmoving, and she glared at him, disbelieving, furiously red, _steaming_ red.

She wailed quietly, when he turned slightly, looking away, shutting his eyes, smug.

He took a small step towards her, after a moment, and she stepped into him, dizzied, dazed. He wrapped his arms around her, slowly, pulling her into him, close to him, setting his forehead down against hers. Emi was barely breathing, and he was breathing shallowly.

His eyes closed, and she continued staring, overwhelmed, up at him. He held her there, for a moment, tightly, before his hand wandered down to grab her ass.

She squeaked, quietly, flushed, overcome, speechless, breathless.

His eyes snapped back open, and he met her gaze. She trembled under his eyes, as he began to close the distance between them…

Their lips met.

At first, it was just a tender, sweet kiss, lips locked tightly together, unmoving. Maou wrapped both his arms, tightly, around her waist. They broke apart, and Emi could feel that her body was _on fire_ , lighting up, heat in her head, in her face, between her legs. He held her, pressed up against him.

Her lips tingled.

His eyes were _ravenous_ , but controlled, and when she met his eyes, she shivered a bit in his arms. He set his mouth on hers again, and forced his tongue into her, pushing her backwards, into a wall. She gasped, flushed, in between savage liplocks, finding his tongue again, with her tongue, as he pressed into her mouth again.

"I promised I wouldn't touch you until our wedding night-" He cursed himself, furious, after a moment.

She panted, weakly, in his arms, tears welling up in her eyes, and she leaned her face on his shoulder.

A moment of silence, as he took a step back, away from her, his heart aching.

She struggled to choke back tears, bright red, emotions roiling inside her. "Wedding night…?" She glared up at him, flushed, tears welling up in her eyes, furiously red, with happiness building in the back of her heart. "Are you just deciding I'll _marry you_ on your _own_ -?!"

He laughed, looking down for a moment, then glancing away.

She whirled around, turning away from him, desperate to hide the happy tears streaming down her face. He teleported back in front of her, however, on one knee, eyes downcast, pulling a small velvet box out of his inside jacket pocket.

"Actually, If you're hoping to reject me-" He looked back up at her, grinning faintly, passion and fire burning in his eyes, confident, but slightly sad. "Now's your chance."

She felt her hands come up to cover her mouth, trembling, unable to look away from him, horrified, thrilled, eyes wide, relentless tears drying to streaks on her face, joy pounding in her veins, ice in her blood, bright red. "M-Maou…?" She whispered, stammering.

"Be my wife. I'm obsessed with you, and I love you more than anything, Emilia."

Emi covered her red face with both hands, tears refusing to stop pouring down her cheeks.

"Become my consort. You'd make a great demon queen-" he teased, smirking, eyes narrowing.

" _Demon queen_ -?!" She squeaked, flushed, bright red. "What the hell-!"

Maou laughed.

She frowned, severely, glancing sourly away, trailing off, radiantly red.

"Y-Yes." She managed, after a moment, voice barely a whisper.

Maou seemed to take this in stride, standing slowly, and she met his eyes, alarmed, flushed, breathless. She looked down at her finger, in a daze, where he had placed a shimmering diamond ring.

Silence.

"I'm…I'm your wife…"

He laughed, tilting his head. "As far as I know, that's not how this works-"

She glowed red, eyes downcast, pointing at the ring on her finger. "It's…I-it's church tradition...in Ente Isla…" She whispered, fabricating her story on the spot, as she went along. "When you put this on me…we're…"

Silence. Maou rubbed the bridge of his nose, intrigued.

"I'm…your wife." She said, at last, looking back up at him, teary eyed.

"Fascinating-" He grinned, slightly suspicious. "On Earth, I hear there's traditionally a ceremony involved."

She flushed, looking sourly away. "You're still on the hook for a ceremony. And a dress, and golden rings-"

He held his head in one hand, chuckling. " _Thank god._ I was afraid we'd have too much _money_ in the coming weeks-"

His voice trailed off, and his eyes widened. Slowly, he turned to face her, donning a wicked grin. "Does that make this our honeymoon?"

She nodded, trembling slightly, biting her fist, looking away, bright red.

**Ex-v: Did you have fun? Did you enjoy it?**

**I really hope so! Lemon coming up, right guys?  
**

**Catch me on my youtube channel, @Extra Victory, if you're interested! I just uploaded part 3 of my videos analyzing every detail of Jellal and Erza's relationship, from Fairy Tail, and I'm doing Maou and Emilia next!**

**See you in the next chapter~**


End file.
